Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is a main character in Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas, and is a "cowboy in the city." He is the love interest of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, both his close friends. Lucas has good manners and common sense. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he does indeed hail from a family of cowboys in "Girl Meets 1961". In "Girl Meets the Secret of Life", it is revealed that he was expelled from his school in Austin due to various fights. Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. History Season 1 'Girl Meets World' Riley and Maya first met Lucas on the subway. Riley was instantly smitten and, with a push from Maya, she went over to Lucas to talk to him. Riley was excited when Lucas then showed up as a new student in her class, sitting in the row behind her. 'Girl Meets Boy' When Cory gave the class an assignment to give up their cell phones and computers, and instead visit the New York Public Library, Riley and Lucas shared their first real conversation. 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack' After another girl, Missy, hit on Lucas, Riley discovered feelings of jealousy. After Missy invited Lucas to see a movie with her, he tried to invite his friends, Riley, Farkle and Maya along. When Missy said that wasn't the invitation, Lucas decided not to see a movie with her, telling her he doesn't like doing things without his friends. 'Girl Meets Crazy Hat' When Cory gave the class an assignment to create two competing companies, Lucas decided his company would have greater ideals than Farkle's profit-driven company. Lucas said if he had a company, he would treat his employees well and do right by its customers. Lucas and his mother spend a day convincing Maya. 'Girl Meets the Forgotten' Lucas learned the value of a hard day's work when he and Farkle were assigned to shadow the school's custodian, Janitor Harley. 'Girl Meets Flaws' When Farkle stopped showing up to class, Lucas found out that his friend, Billy, was the one who had been bullying Farkle. Although Lucas felt like punching Billy for making Farkle feel like a nothing, Maya jumped on his back to stop him from beating Billy up, and then talked him out of it. To show Farkle that he shouldn't let people make him feel bad about his flaws, the gang wrote their insecurities on their foreheads. Riley's was "Insecure", Maya's was "Broken", and Lucas's was "Mr. Perfect". Billy admitted he was jealous of the strong friendship Lucas and the gang had. 'Girl Meets Friendship' After Cory taught the class about the different types of government, Farkle wanted to be "elected" dictator in the seventh grade presidential race. Lucas was Farkle's campaign manager, while Maya was Riley's. Determined to win, Riley and Maya decided to take Lucas down. When Riley and Maya overheard Lucas tell his father on the phone that he never wanted to come to this school, he thought they would use it against him in the campaign. Riley and Maya asked for permission to show a video about Lucas to the class. Despite his initial fears, it was a video featuring Lucas's friends back home in Texas. 'Girl Meets First Date' Lucas plans on asking Riley out. In a conversation with Farkle, Lucas asks what would happen if he asks out Riley, and then he asks what would happen if he asked out Maya, which Farkle says he would be okay with. Farkle asks if he's going to ask one of them out, and Lucas replies vaguely "maybe I will. Someday". When Lucas sought Cory's permission to ask Riley out on a date, Cory agreed so long as they took Maya and Farkle along with them. Lucas is very impressed by Riley when she and Maya appear on their date. Riley and Farkle run toward each other in slow motion, but Riley then directs her full attention at Lucas. After Maya helped Riley recreate her first subway meeting with Lucas, Riley gives Lucas a quick kiss, which Lucas responds to happily. Lucas's face falls when he sees Maya laughing with Josh and tells Riley to go over there. Season 2 'Girl Meets the New World' When the class pressured Lucas and Riley to decide where their relationship was at following their first kiss, they felt forced into saying they were boyfriend and girlfriend. After an awkward after-school date where they struggled to say anything to each other, Topanga convinced them not to let themselves be pushed into a relationship if it doesn't feel right. Lucas and Riley decided they were better off as friends. 'Girl Meets the Secret of Life' After a new kid, Zay, joined their class who said he knew Lucas from back in Texas, Lucas's classmates were surprised to hear there was more to Lucas's past than they knew. It was revealed that Lucas was a year older than the class after being kicked out of his school in Texas. In fact, that was the reason he transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. When Zay got in trouble with a high school bully at his new school, Lucas again stepped up to defend his friend, though this time he decided against being physical with the bully. As Cory taught the class, the secret of life is that people change people. Maya and Farkle seem unfazed by the news, whereas Riley freaks out. 'Girl Meets Pluto' When Cory set the kids an assignment to bury their own time capsule, Lucas was planning on putting a buffalo nickel, which he won riding a sheep in junior rodeo, in the capsule. After more consideration, Lucas decided to put his transfer slip into the time capsule, to remember when something good started. 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels' Lucas was at the center of a fight between Riley and Maya after he called Maya a "short stack of pancakes" and Riley didn't defend her. Lucas thought it was okay since Maya calls him names, like "Ranger Rick", all the time. Maya said her problem wasn't with Lucas for calling her a name, but with Riley for not defending her - even if what Lucas said was true. When Eric Matthews came to town and helped the kids to realize they all had insecurities, Lucas asked them if they think it's easy being him every day. The other kids all told him to shut up, with Lucas realizing he may have it easier than most. Eric and Zay ask why Lucas lets Maya make fun of him, but this question is left unanswered. 'Girl Meets Rules' The class is left alone in the school for detention, and they are split into two groups: Rileytown and Mayaville. Lucas follows Maya and runs down the hall with the rebels. Lucas, Maya, and the rest of the rebels paint their faces with war paint and run around laughing. Lucas questions Maya's leadership and she pulls him in by his shirt. The two share an intense, funny moment inches apart were Maya calls him "hopalong" and he whines that the names are killing his street cred. He says he wants to be called mad dog, but Maya says he doesn't seem like a mad dog, and he asks what he seems like to her. She calls him "that lamb that Mary had" and he says "I don't like the way this is going". Maya then releases him. Later, Riley wipes the paint off of Lucas's face sweetly. 'Girl Meets Hurricane' 'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington' 'Girl Meets the New Teacher' 'Girl Meets Fish' 'Girl Meets Yearbook' Lucas is voted most likely to be okay with anything that ever happens, (which is questionable due to the fact that he is distinctly not okay with his friends being bullied, Maya's personality changing, or Maya's art class being cancelled.) Lucas and Maya are also voted favorite couple. Lucas is not upset, but he is very confused. He is confused by Riley and Farkle's transformation. When Maya is "gone", he freaks out and tries to get them to all go back to their personalities. 'Girl Meets Semi-Formal' In this episode, Lucas gets jealous when he finds out Charlie ask Riley to the school dance and Lucas mentions that he and Riley have an "unofficial thing" going. He also dances with Maya when he should be with Riley and denies that they are dancing when they clearly are. 'Girl Meets Creativity' Lucas gets very worked up over Maya losing her art class, which is questionable considering he does not seem to care about Farkle and Zay's classes, only Maya's. He takes and stand and says he cares about her happiness. He works with the whole group to get funding for art classes back. It is also revealed that Lucas refers to Maya as "the blonde beauty" behind her back. 'Girl Meets Farkle' Lucas suggests Riley should get married to Farkle as well as Maya so she can get a cut of the money, and arranges Riley and Farkle's wedding. 'Girl Meets Rileytown' Lucas gets protective when he finds out Riley is being bullied. He almost resorts to his old ways and tells Riley that he will take care of the bully if she wants him to. However she tells him not to and the gang stands with Riley to face the bully. This is the third instance we have seen "Texas Lucas" in, so far he has been protective of Farkle, Zay, and Riley. 'Girl Meets Rah Rah' 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)' Lucas is signed up by Maya and Riley to ride Tombstone the bull (it was unintentional they thought it was a sheep) but as he wants to resort his family reputation (having fallen off a sheep when he was little) he rides it and ends up breaking the record for staying on the bull the longest than anyone. Riley convinced him to, but Maya, sensing the danger, becomes terrified and begs him not to ride the bull. 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)' Lucas is confused as to why Riley wants to have a brother-sister relationship and during the campfire finds out that Maya has a crush on him after Riley tells Lucas. He then almost kisses Maya in order to make her stop saying she doesn't like him, but pulls back before their lips meet, panicking when she shows no signs of trying to kiss him back. 'Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)' Lucas goes on a date with Maya but things begin awkwardly. After she pours a smoothie on him, he smiles happily, showers, changes, and comes back to return to their date. He also tells Riley he doesn't want to be brother and sister as a kind of relationship. In the end things between the three are left unclear and awkward. They did not break up like Riley and Lucas, but the date was definitely not ideal. Season 3 Personality Lucas is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in Girl Meets 1961. Although Lucas is one of the good kids in Mr. Matthews class, he does have a wild and rebellious part to him. This is shown when he joined Maya's side in detention, made fun of Cory's lesson, and declared a fake war against Farkle in class. If anyone close to him gets bullied, he will potentially explode towards the bully, though he learns it takes more strength not to fight. Lucas is nice gentlemen. Appearance Lucas is a classically handsome, beautiful and athletic guy, Cory Matthews himself pointing out that Lucas is extremely good looking. He has a pale complexion, strong bone structure (angular jawline), a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Lucas also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Lucas is of slightly above average height, and he has an athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Lucas is generally trendy and casual. Lucas is also a very likeable person. Relationships 'Family' 'Mr. Friar' Lucas' father was briefly mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Lucas also talked to his father on the phone in Girl Meets Friendship. 'Mrs. Friar' Lucas' mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Maya shows her distaste in her opinions. Lucas and his mother seem to care a lot about a healthy diet. She is mentioned again briefly in Girl Meets Game Night when Lucas says he needs a hug from his mama and Lucas tries out Ma after Josh says he calls his mother Ma. 'Friends' Zay Babineaux Best Friend Zay is Lucas' best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. He has a big mouth and an annoying personality, which often gets him into trouble, and relies on Lucas to help him get out of it. Back in Texas, he and his mouth got into trouble with another person, which involved in Lucas fighting the other person to defend Zay, which led to Lucas' expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. 'Farkle Minkus' Best Friend Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In "Girl Meets Flaws," he tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend. 'Riley Matthews' Girlfriend Riley is one of Lucas' girlfriends..She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other',' but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy, however. At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. In "Girl Meets Friendship" Lucas acknowledges that he thinks that Riley is a princess and rides on a horse with her out of the auditorium. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley went on their first date in Girl Meets First Date. In Girl Meets the New World they start dating due to peer pressure then break up because they were better off as friends. Even though they are friends right now, it is shown that Riley still has strong feelings for Lucas. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), after discovering that Maya has a crush him, Riley begins to accept her true feelings for Lucas, and tells him that he is her brother while she is his sister. Lucas doesn't see them like that, and likes the idea of them all being friends, although she is telling herself they are better as brother and sister, for the sake of Maya, when she obviously still likes him. It is revealed in Girl Meets Legacy that Lucas has feelings for both Riley and Maya. In Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because the love-triangle isn't solved, Lucas starts dating both Riley and Maya. 'Maya Hart' Girlfriend Maya is Lucas' other girlfriend. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their "game" as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. In Girl Meets Rules, Lucas (and Farkle) choose to take Maya's side, Mayaville. And it's revealed in Girl Meets Creativity that Lucas cares about Maya's feelings and wants her to be happy. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), Riley finds out that Maya only makes fun of Lucas because she likes him as well, and that he has strong feelings for her too. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) they almost kiss, and in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) they go on two dates, finally showing that they both like each other,but its unknown if they have officially broken up or not. Though their frenemy relationship usually goes in with her nicknames to intimidate Lucas, but in she never gets to him and ends up shuddering at Lucas' response. Lucas gets back at her when he finds out that Maya's great-grandmother was named May Clutterbucket. It is said that Lucas cares a lot about Maya, and possibly wants to date her. He seems touched by her teasing, and she seems annoyed by his, but at the end of the day she still has affections for him. It is then revealed in Girl Meets Legacy, that Lucas officially has feelings for Maya, as well as also Riley. In Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because the love-triangle isn't solved, Lucas starts dating both Maya and Riley. 'Billy Ross' Friend Billy is Lucas' baseball teammate and friend. According to Maya, they engage in the "Handshake of Awesomeness" daily. On the week it was announced they were the finalists for the JQA Scholar Athlete Award, Lucas also learned that Billy had bullied Farkle. Lucas and his other friends showed Billy how his jealousy made him lash out, and after acknowledging that, claims that he is working on that flaw. 'Cory Matthews ' Teacher/Mentor Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away by asking a question about what Texas city is closest to Mexico, which is El Paso. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. He knows Lucas' secrets, but knows it is not his place to reveal them. 'Topanga Matthews' Acquaintance Classmates 'Missy Bradford' Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in Girl Meets Sneak Attack, but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is polite to Missy, but it's obvious he doesn't like her that much. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Maya, Farkle, and Riley could come too. She then leaves in disgust. 'Charlie Gardner' Frenemy Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets 1961 Girl Meets World: Of Terror Girl Meets the Forgotten Girl Meets Flaws Girl Meets Friendship Girl Meets Game Night Girl Meets First Date Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets the New Teacher Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Farkle Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Girl Meets Rileytown Girl Meets Rah Rah Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Girl Meets Belief Girl Meets the New Year Girl Meets STEM Girl Meets Money Girl Meets Commonism Girl Meets the Bay Window Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Name *In Greek the meaning of the name Lucas is: Light giving. From Lucania (Lucania was a district of ancient Italy). Latin Meaning: The name Lucas is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Lucas is: Form of Luke 'light; illumination. *The surname Friar makes a lot more sense when you remember a character from Romeo and Juliet named Friar Lawrence. He was originally to be named Tristan, a reference to Tristan and Iseult—these choices of name telegraph his role as the Love Interest, although since both of these great romances end tragically, it's easy to see why Tristan was changed to Lucas, retaining Friar only because it also works as a reference to Topanga's maiden name. Appearances Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets First Date Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 (mentioned only) #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief #Girl Meets the New Year #Girl Meets STEM #Girl Meets Money #Girl Meets Commonism #Girl Meets the Bay Window #Girl Meets Legacy Season Three #Girl Meets High School (Part 1) #Girl Meets High School (Part 2) #Girl Meets Jexica #Girl Meets Permanent Record Appearances: 48/55 Trivia *Lucas' first name was originally Tristan and later Louis, but was changed for unknown reasons. *He acknowledges the fact that he makes Cory uneasy due to his friendship with Riley. *He is from Austin, Texas. *As a child, Lucas was a champion Mutton Buster, having set the Austin Roundup Rodeo record with an 8 second ride. But when he later subsequently attempted to ride Judy the Sheep, he almost instantly fell off, ending his career in shame, and forcing him to give up on the sport. *He had twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby foal, which also inspired him to become a veterinarian. *When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. However, Lucas didn't want to go unless his friends were invited to go as well. *Riley kissed Lucas in Girl Meets First Date *Lucas is absent in Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Brother, Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, and Girl Meets Demolition during season 1. *Lucas is absent in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot and Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 during season 2 *He tends to bite his lower lip when he is around Riley *Lucas appears to be able to speak fluent French as seen in the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother. *Lucas has issues with his father, seen in Girl Meets Friendship. *Lucas has been the second character to be absent for two episodes in a row. *Lucas has been absent for seven episodes throughout the series so far. *It is revealed in Girl Meets the Secret of Life that Lucas has a darker side to him, and that he is a year older than everyone else in Cory's class because he was held back a year, being expelled for getting into fights back in Texas. *Besides Zay, Lucas only told Cory about his dark past, as seen in Girl Meets the Secret of Life. *In 2005, he went from Austin, Texas to New Orleans, Louisiana to help with the hurricane relief. (Girl Meets Hurricane) *He almost kissed Maya in Girl Meets Texas Part Two, but didn't thinking about what it could do to their friendship. *Lucas revealed in Girl Meets Legacy that he had feelings for both Riley and Maya. *Lucas starts dating both Riley and Maya in Girl Meets High School (Part 1) (although this is because he can't decide who he wants to be with). *He claims to be a strong as a horse. Gallery Category:Friars Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Auggie's Friends Category:Maya and Lucas love story Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters